


Sunday warmth

by Scarlet_Replica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, XReader, fluff ending, kind of, mention of depression, suga being best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Replica/pseuds/Scarlet_Replica
Summary: You've been struggling lately, trying to hide your feelings from those around you.Suga however is not as easy to fool.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Sunday warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I haven‘t written anything in years but this idea suddenly popped up when I was lying in bed last night.  
> Little angst (kind of) with a fluff ending.  
> Also I‘m not a native speaker so apologies for any errors.

It had been an exceptionally rough month to say the least. Not like anything in particular had happened that justified your energy level being this low but you honestly just couldn‘t help feeling out of it and very unlike yourself recently. Despite the fact that you were doing fine academically, in your worklife and have been in a happy relationship with Suga for the better part of 6 months now, you were bitterly reminded of the fact that depression wasn‘t logical. It wasn‘t fair. And terrible things didn‘t need to happen for you to completely lose touch with yourself and everyone around you sometimes.

So far you had done a good job hiding it from everyone, including Suga. Or that‘s what you liked to think at least. Though you had a feeling your boyfriend sometimes noticed more than he was letting on.  
The two of you had never really talked about these topics, yet by some godgiven intuition the kind-natured boy never needed you to say anything in the first place. Always knowing when to give you space or be there for you. Still you didn‘t find it in yourself to voice your thoughts and actively seek his comfort, being used to settling these things by yourself and pretty much just isolating until you were back to your regular self.  
Your worst episodes usually lasted for two maybe three weeks and it was incredibly rare for it to last this long. Every little task sucked the life right out of you and by now even taking a shower took a toll so big it was a miracle in itself you didn‘t crawl right back into bed.

Suga was preparing breakfast and two bento boxes when you walked into the kitchen, greeting him with a toothy grin and a peck on the cheek. „Good Morning, hope you slept well?“ he hummed. „Not as good as a certain someone who hogged the blanket and snored the night away.“ you teased, filling a cup with some hot water and grabbing a tea bag out of the cupboard.  
„I was pretty comfy, thank you very much. Plus I don‘t even snore that loud“ Suga responded with a slight huff, placing two plates on the table and setting aside the finished boxes.  
You smiled at the heavenly smell yet had a hard time ignoring the knot that slowly started growing in the pit of your stomach. Today was a Sunday and the two of you were supposed to take a bike trip with the rest of the volleyball team.  
It had been another one of Noya‘s spontaneous suggestions and initially you beamed at the idea, though now that the day was actually here you‘d much rather curl up under a blanket all day.  
Giving yourself a small mental slap you tried to shush those thoughts away, not wanting your boyfriend to catch on. You gave him a thankful nod before digging into the meal he‘d so carefully prepared. „Suga, this tastes great. And those bento boxes are probably the best either of us have ever put together.“  
„Thank you, love.“ he smiled and took a sip of his coffee before helping himself to some of the scrambled eggs, being totally aware that his smile, unlike usual, never acually reached his eyes.

Silence filled the room. The sun peeking through the single kitchen window behind Suga gently touching your nose and the soft breeze making its way inside a stark contrast to what was going on inside of you.  
„You know I can tell right? The way you’ve been feeling lately. That far away look in your eyes.“ your boyfriend softly inquired, making you look up from your plate immediately. „Suga, wha-…“  
A weird sense of panic filling you, almost identical to that of a child getting caught doing something they knew they were supposed to.  
Tears started to dwell and the second Suga saw your eyes glistening in the sunlight, he pushed his chair aside and walked around the table kneeling down in front of you. Suga cupped your face with his hands and wiped away the lone tear that had managed to make its way onto your face.  
„I know you always want to shoulder everything yourself, to not be an inconvenience and just wait things out until they get better. But.. hey.“ he softly held your face, not giving you the oppotunity to look away. „It‘s okay to feel like this. We all have our moments. Believe it or not even someone like Hinata does.“   
The silver haired boy looked straight at you nothing but sincerity in his eyes. „I‘m still your boyfriend. And I will always be here, you know that right?“  
A soft nod was the only response you managed. Feeling more tears forming, you wrapped your arms around him and hid your face in the crook of his neck.  
Suga draped an arm around your waist, the other hand gently placed on your head and soothingly running through your hair. „We‘ll do this together.“

Not half an hour later you found yourself sat on the sofa, blinds partially closed and your favorite movie running on TV.  
Suga, despite the warm temperatures today, had joined you with a blanket just a few minutes later after letting the team know not to wait for you today. Both of you snuggling close and paying close attention to the screen.

You awoke quietly. Mind still a little clouded the realization hit that you had fallen asleep on Suga‘s shoulder almost instantly. The movie was still running though and a quick glance to your right showed that he too had fallen asleep.  
A warm smile adorned your features and your eyes held nothing but love for the older boy peacefully asleep right next to you.  
Practice the last few weeks had been intense, probably even more so then he was aware of. And so it was only natural for him to be tired, making you feel the tiniest bit guilty for teasing him about his snoring last night. Something he only ever did when he was exceptionally exhausted and needed the rest.  
You couldn‘t help but gently place his head on your lap. Slowly running your fingers though the silver locks and feeling the heavy fog clouding your heart lift a little. Suga‘s presence has always had a soothing effect on you and this time was no different.  
„I‘ll never understand how I got so lucky.“ you quietly chuckled to yourself. „I truly love you, you know…“  
„I love you too“ the seemingly asleep boy answered out of nowhere. Leaning on one arm, he drowsily lifted his head to face you before closing the distance between you and placing a featherlight kiss on your lips that said more than words ever could. He was about to back away when your small hands reached behind his neck. Fingers wrapped in his hair you halted his every movement and pulled him closer for another, more passionate kiss.  
Hearts began beating a little faster, a wave of affection surging through your body that pushed away everything else and a warmth unlike every other beginning to well up inside of you.  
It took a while for you to separate but when (y/ec) eyes met Suga‘s brown ones you shot him the most genuine smile he‘d seen in weeks.  
And now it was Suga‘s turn to shed a few tears.


End file.
